The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a program, and an information processing method.
Methods of simulating traffic states and agent-based traffic simulation methods that involve multiple agents are known. Identifying a scenario that will bear a good evaluation (a high key performance index (KPI), for example) from among a large number of simulated scenarios requires simulation of behaviors or the like of a large number of agents in all the scenarios, which requires a vast amount of computation.
There is also known a method of reducing the amount of computation by predicting simulation results from information included in the scenarios and omitting the scenarios predicted to be bad. However, this method fails to predict the simulation results with sufficient precision.